Challenges
by kiss-her-theta
Summary: Various fic challenges set to me...
1. Daydreaming, towel no towel

Jack stood under the shower, singing to himself, as hot water cascaded down his back. It'd been a long day, running away from aliens, using his wonderful sonic blaster… oh, and watching the Doctor. Not in a stalker-ish way, in a 'Oh my god, I wanna shag the pants off you way'. Not that that's any better really… But Jack couldn't help it that the Doctor was so god-damned hot this regeneration. Sure, he was gorgeous before, but now… well, there weren't really words to describe him. Just actions, like 'drool', 'stare', 'ogle', and all of those sorts of things. Oh, and 'shag'. Not that he'd gotten to yet. _'Yet'_ being the main word there. Sighing, Jack turned around and turned off the taps. '_Great!'_ he though to himself. '_I got into the shower to get rid of my hard-on, and now I've got one just from thinking of him again!'_

Jack stepped out of the shower, reaching for his red towel, and wrapping it around his waist, letting beads of water rest on his tanned, muscular chest. He bent down to get to the bathroom cupboard, where they all kept their pits and pieces. Rose dominated all of the first and seconds shelves, with Jack and the Doctor sharing the third. Mind you, all the Doctor really had was his shaving kit, oh… and his hair gel. 

Jack rummaged around his part, searching for his comb. Instead, his hand rested on a foreign object. '_What?'_ he thought to himself. Pulling back, he discovered that it was Rose's hot pink vibrator. '_Ooh… I've gotta remember that's there!'_ he thought, putting it back, but on Rose's shelf.

Finding the elusive comb, Jack got back up, to find a pair of gorgeous chocolate brown eyes baring into him. It felt like they were staring into his soul. 'Jack…' the Doctor groaned, striding towards him. Their mouths crashed together roughly, striving for dominance. The Doctor's hands went down to the knot holding his towel together, jerking it apart. As the Doctor stroked his erection, Jack got busy getting the Doctor out of his trademark pin-stripe suit. It didn't take too long, which wasn't all that surprising, considering he had imagined doing that for a long, long time.

As they tumbled into Jack's bedroom, Jack grinned to himself. '_Maybe some dreams could come true.'_ Jack groaned as he felt the Doctor's growing erection pressing into his hip.

_Actually, no. This was so much better than dreams!_


	2. Activities, a stranges meeting,and oh

'Okay, we're here!' the Doctor bellowed from the other side of the Time Rotor. 'London, Earth, 2007, and it's… the 18th of April! Go on then, have fun! Eat chips, snog the boyfriend, drink tea and talk about crappy soaps with your Mum!'

Rose glared at the Doctor playfully, grabbing her red hoodie that was hanging on the handrail. 'Cya in… 3 hours! And don't go leavin' without me either!' she said over her shoulder, running down the steps, throwing to doors open, and running off.

Jack turned to the Doctor, and started prowling towards him, a predatory glint in his eyes. Smiling, the Doctor murmured, '3 hours, huh? Wonder what we can do?' Jack ran his hands through the Doctor's gorgeous brown hair, and jerked his head down, pressing his lips against the Doctor's. Both sighing in pleasure, they started stumbling their way down the TARDIS corridors, searching for the nearest bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was wandering towards the Powell Estates, when she almost walked into a familiar pair of Converses. Looking up, she grinned, tapping the man she assumed to be the Doctor on the shoulder. 'Hey Doctor! What's wrong?'

When the man turned around, he had an adorably confused expression on his face. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with an open white shirt over it, jeans, converses, and… a party hat? 'Why'd you change? Not that I'm complaining, but you usually hate changing out of your suit!' Rose said, wondering what was wrong with him.

'Do I know you?' he asked, slightly tilting his head to the side as if the gesture might help him answer his question. 'Are you a fan or something? And who's this Doctor person? Are you okay?' he asked, his chocolate brown eyes softening in concern for the strange blonde girl.

'Doctor! Stop playing around! What's going on?!' Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. _Since when does he have that adorable_ _Scottish accent?_

'Who's this Doctor? What's going on?' the man asked, looking genuinely puzzled, his chocolate brown hair sticking up at all angles.

'Okay then… let's say for a second I believe you… if you aren't the Doctor, then who the hell are you?' Rose asked warily.

'David. David Tennant! Or David McDonald if you want to go and be all technical. But there was another one of those registered, so now I'm David Tennant!'

'Okay then D…avid. Another question- why the party hat?' Rose enquired, looking up at the said party hat. It was lime green, with yellow spots on it, and a yellow pompom at the top.

'Oh, that! Sorry, I forgot to take it off. It's my birthday, you see! I was just at a party with some other actors I've gotten to know!' he said, grinning adorably, just like the Doctor.

'Oh, okay! Well, Happy Birthday David! I'd best be off, I told my mum I'd meet up with her down at the café down there' Rose said, pointing in the direction of the café.

'Ooh… really? Would I be able to come? I've recently broken up with my girlfriend, and now I don't really have much company, 'cause my parents are in Glasgow.' David asked.

'Yeah, that'd be great!' Rose said, beaming. _Hang on, I've just agreed to go off with some stranger I've only known for a grand total of 5 minutes! I never do that! But he seems really nice… not to mention he's hot! Yep, definitively a good idea_ Rose mentally decided.

'This way', Rose said, wandering off, with David in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Jack were lying, strewn across each other on the Doctor's huge bed. The Doctor had his head resting on Jack's muscular chest, and their legs were tangled with each other and the sheets.

'Whoa, Doc! You sure know how to give a guy one hell of a shag!' Jack murmured, running his hand through the Doctor's untameable brown locks.

'Hmm… glad you approve!' the Doctor replied cheekily, moving his head to lightly kiss Jack's chest.

'Mmm… how long have we got left til Rose gets back?' Jack asked.

'Ooh… long enough!' the Doctor replied, moving to re-cover Jack's body with his own, their lips crushing against each others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David and Rose had been sitting in the little café for about 10 minutes, when Rose's 'super-phone' started beeping. Rummaging through her bag, she flipped it opened. It displayed '1 new text message. View?'. Pressing the 'Enter' key, she read through the message. _Hi Rose. Caught up, can't meet u. Soz. Lol, Mum. _ Rose laughed to herself. No matter how hard she tried to explain it, her mum couldn't grasp that 'lol' didn't stand for 'lots of love'!

'Oh, look, sorry David, but my mum's gotten caught up, so she won't be coming. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but otherwise, I'm going to get a coffee either way.'

'Coffee sounds great, thanks… hang on, I haven't even asked your name! How rude of me!'

'Rose. Rose Tyler. What do you want to drink? My treat birthday boy.'

'Oh, thanks! Erm… I'll have a double shot cappuccino thanks!'

'Okay!' Rose said, calling over the waiter, and placing their order. While they waited, they just spent time talking about their lives, friends, family, and stuff like that. Rose was quite surprised at how relaxed she was around a complete stranger. _Probably because he looks like the Doctor…_ But she knew that wasn't the whole reason. He was just a really nice person to be around… not to mention the cute accent, plus the incredible looks.

They got so into their conversation, that when Rose looked down at her watch, she almost jumped. She hadn't realized how much time had passed!

'Thanks a heap David. I've had a really great time, but I said I'd meet my mates in 10 minutes, so I've got to go!' Rose explained, getting out of her chair and grabbing her bag.

'Oh, okay… can I at least have your email address so we can stay in touch? I don't know about you, but I really enjoyed your company. Maybe we can do this another time?'

'Yeah sure!' Rose said, grabbing a pen and paper, so they could exchange email addresses.

'See ya David! Have a happy birthday for what's left of it!' Rose said, reaching up and giving him a quick hug, before turning around and walking off.

'Bye Rose!' David shouted after her.

Rose looked at her watch again, before running down the alleyway, to the TARDIS. When she finally arrived, she threw open the doors, expecting to see the Doctor and Jack sitting there, fixing some random object that she wouldn't understand if they sat there and told her about it for days. Curious as to their whereabouts, she wandered down deeper into the TARDIS. As she passed the Doctor's room, she heard a low growl and a deep laugh.

She opened the door.

'Oh…'


End file.
